The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVAC/R) systems. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to cooling air of HVAC/R systems.
In HVAC/R systems for, for example, home or commercial applications, or for transportation vehicles or the like, an airflow is passed over a cooling coil through which a flow of refrigerant is circulated. The cooled airflow is then flowed into the cabin or other space to be cooled. Some HVAC/R systems are adsorption systems, including a refrigerant that is collected in an adsorber material, and periodically regenerated from the adsorber material. To regenerate the refrigerant, heat is applied to the adsorber to release the refrigerant therefrom, followed by compression of the released refrigerant, heat rejection, and condensation in a condenser. Suction pressure of the refrigerant during regeneration can be quite low, necessitating a refrigerant compressor with a high pressure ratio, and thus a large size. Since available space and energy available for use by a compressor are at a premium, systems that reduce size and/or energy use of the compressor would be well-received in the art.